


The Trust of the Matter

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e18 Mona Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: "After all, damn it, what does being in love mean if you can't trust a person."- Evelyn Waugh
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Trust of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

_ Knock knock knock _

"Nick?" 

Groaning, Nick rolled over to his other side, trying to ignore the sound of knocking at his door. When another round of knocks occurred he grabbed the throw pillow, pulling it over his ears to drown out the noise. "Nick I know you're in there." 

Glancing at his watch he noticed it had been at least 30 minutes since Ellie had been at his door but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Not after today. Staying quiet he hoped she would go away soon but his hopes were dashed when he heard her voice coming through again. 

"Listen Nick I know I'm probably the last person you wanna talk to right now but please hear me out. I didn't want to ask okay. There's no way I believe you could've done that, drugged or not, but my mind wouldn't stop replaying all of the facts that we knew and it just kind of, came out. And I should've never tried joking about it. I was just trying to lighten the mood when I should've been there for you." From her side of the door Ellie let out a deep sigh and leaned her head against the door. She had to lay it all out there. "Seeing you like that today was honestly terrifying for me Nick and, I know it's no excuse but, I didn't know what to say or do to make everything better and it killed me that I just made everything worse. I just uh, I hope you can forgive me." Still hearing no movement from the other side of the door Ellie sighed. "I trust you Nick, more than anyone else. And I just need you to know that. I'm gonna leave now but uh, if you need anything, even if it's someone to yell at, I'm here for you. Okay?" A resounding silence was her only answer. Pushing herself off the door she started making her way slowly down the hallway, a tear falling down her cheek. 

What had she done? 

From his spot on his couch Nick felt a tear fall at hearing Ellie's words. He wanted her to know he had already forgiven her, that there was no way he would ever yell at her, but he still felt the sting of her words. Even after Jack assured him that Ellie's question wasn't personal, it was just her analytical brain working through the facts, Ellie's words still repeated in his head. 

_ "Nick, do you think, in your altered state, you could have…" _

Shaking his head of those thoughts he replayed her apology. She said she trusted him. More than anyone else apparently. Which was saying a lot since Eleanor Bishop trusted almost everyone she met initially. 

And her saying that seeing him like that terrified her? He really didn't know what to do with that information. He was just about to break down and open the door when she said she was leaving and was prepared for a quiet night of wallowing when he heard the crack in her voice at her last word. Not able to take it anymore he jumped up, running to the door and opening it slowly. Looking out he saw her getting ready to get on the elevator when he called her name. 

"Ellie. Wait." 

Slowly turning around, Ellie was shocked to see Nick walking down the hall towards her. She started to say something, apologize again, when he spoke up. 

"You were right Ellie, you are the last person I want to see or talk to right now." Her hopeful face fell and he rushed to finish. "Or at least you were until-" He was cut off by the sound of his neighbor coming up the stairs. She was a sweet old lady but she thought he and Ellie were dating and he didn't have the heart to correct her every time she asked about his 'cute blonde girlfriend' and he really didn't need her asking questions now. "Let's go inside." Putting a hand on Ellie’s back he led her back to his apartment. 

They were both quiet as they got situated on his couch. She couldn't help but notice they were sitting farther apart than normal and it sent another pang through her chest at the distance between them. Nick had been looking down until now and when he finally looked up she was surprised to find tears in his eyes. Before she could say anything he started talking. 

"Ellie after the Kohl case I told you I look in the mirror and sometimes see a killer. I've done things nobody should ever have to and-" he trailed off as he got choked up on his words and Ellie laid a comforting hand on his arm, urging him to continue. "When I said that before you reassured me that I wasn't a killer, that I never could be, but then when you asked me that today I just…" 

"You were afraid I saw you as one." She hit the nail on the head and he nodded. 

"I was afraid you were finally seeing what I've seen for so long. Who knows maybe that is the real me." He shrugged, defeated as Ellie hesitantly moved closer to him. 

"No Nick. That's not the real you at all. The real you is a strong, caring man with a heart of gold that only a few people get to see. You may see a killer Nick but please, please believe me when I say that's not what I see because that's not you. And it never could be. Because I know you Nick." Looking into her eyes he could see she was telling the truth. 

"I forgive you Ellie. It still stings and uh, it may take some time to get back to whatever our normal is but, you're my best friend Ellie, of course I forgive you. And please know I would never yell at you." A tear rolled down her cheek at him still able to call her his best friend and she smiled lightly when he brushed it away with his thumb. 

"You're my best friend too Nick. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I trust you."

"Ellie you don't have to-"

"Yes. I do. Because I messed up and I'm going to make things right." His silence made her nervous so she started talking again. "Whatever it takes Nick. I promise." Thinking over her words he knew exactly what he needed right now. 

"Stay with me? Just talk or don't talk. I don't care but uh, I really don't wanna be alone right now." Feeling her heart simultaneously break and heal with his words she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 

"Of course Nick." Taking his cue she moved closer, letting his arm drop around her shoulders and pull her close. They stayed up talking about things that had happened in the past year before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. 

Unbeknownst to them, that night was a major shift in their relationship. It may take some time for Nick to bounce back but with Ellie's help he knew it was possible. 


End file.
